Mirumoto Masae
Mirumoto Masae was a bushi and monk of the Dragon Clan. She became the Keeper of Air. Family Masae was the younger sister of the Mirumoto Daimyo, Mirumoto Rosanjin, Legacy of Fire, by Rich Wulf and the daughter of Mirumoto Yuyake Enlightened Madness, Part Six, by Rich Wulf and Mirumoto Jinko. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 38 Since childhood, Masae had always been a peacekeeper. Her impetuous older brother Rosanjin often found unnecessary trouble, and Masae frequently had to moderate his exuberance. Eventually Rosanjin tempered his behaviour, and Masae was released to pursue her own interests. Four Winds, p. 134 Imperial Court Masae who had had a fairly unremarkable career was appointed in 1165 by Togashi Satsu as one of the Dragon representatives at the Imperial Court at Toshi Ranbo. Rosoku's Challenges Miya Shoin made to the Court the announcement of the Challenges of Enlightenment. Masae was openly disgusted and left the Court chamber. Masae told his brother Rosanjin that the only reason to be her at Court was these challenges. Satsu foresaw a chance that a Dragon might gain enlightenment here. She did not believe the wisdom could be granted with the announced challenges. Masae decided to report her failure to Satsu. Before went to the High House of Light she came back to her home provinces for meditation. Keeper of Air Shortly after that time, she brought peace to a situation that could easily have escalted into a second Dragon-Phoenix War. She found two small armies, led by Isawa Mino and Tamori Shiki, massing because of issues of control of the Dark Covenant of Fire. The Covenant had been guarded within Dragon lands but kept safe by Shiba guards, as part of a treaty between both clans, signed at the end of the Dragon-Phoenix War. Resolution of the Challenge Masae resolved the conflict by pointing out that they were using a treaty document as an excuse for war when for a thousand years their ancestors had fought for peace. She tore up the treaty to illustrate her point, and both leaders quickly backed down in embarassment for letting their own arrogance and ambitions interfere with their true duty to the Empire. By using a single piece of parchment to illustrate a thousand years of learning, Masae had completed the challenge and proven she was Enlightened. She had become the Keeper of Air. Changed Masae found that she could easily see the motivations and emotions on others, which would allow her to broker peace or root out dangerous plots with ease. Her fellow Dragon often relied on her to keep them safe from political schemes and entrapments. She also could reach a focused state in middle of combat, and her foes seemed clumsy and slow. She could now speak to the kami in a manner similar to a shugenja. Book of Air, pp. 102-103 Destiny of a Dragon Rosoku gathered the four existing Keepers, Kaiu Sugimoto, Doji Jun'ai, Kakita Tsuken, and Masae. He sent them to the Crab village of Takatsu Mura, to solve a problem there. They found the village had suffered a serie of murderers, and the local magistrate who investigated them, Hiruma Hitaken, was currently a madman in the wildernes. They found Hitaken and gave him focus enough to recall what had happened. They arrived to a near ruined monastery where two identical man where fighting each other, and gradually changing their shapes, one to an oni, and the another to a serpentine dragon. Hitaken who had been attacked by the oni had lost part of his soul, which drove him mad. The magistrate attacked the monster, as the only way to recover his sanity. The oni, Musaboru no Oni, and the dragon and Fortune of Vengeance, Yozo, destroyed each other. Yozo while dying told his tale to Hitaken. The Crab got a piece of both beings retake his sanity and became the "Heir of Vengeance". Destiny of the Dragon, by Shawn Carman The Badger In 1166 went to Badger Clan lands with the other Keepers to aid the Badger in ending the threat of Hideo no Oni. Hideo no Oni was successfully destroyed and the Badger were proven worthy of receiving the Emperor's Blessing to rebuild. Asahina Hira raised as the Keeper of Void. The Touch of the Void, by Shawn Carman Rosoku's Legacy After the death of Rosoku at the hands of the Bloodspeaker Shukumei, the Imperial Legions were mobilized to find the last remnants of the cultists. Shortly after Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion, was proven to be enlightened, and became the Keeper of the Five Rings. Toturi III proclaimed him the Master of Enlightenment in a ceremony at Toshi Ranbo. Fate of the Five Rings (Gencon Results), by Rich Wulf Heir of Rosoku The Quest In 1168 Sekawa had retrieved several scrolls from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. They informed about an heir of Rosoku, a living descendant of Shinsei. Rosoku himself had left there before he returned to the Empire. The prophet foresaw his own demise, and planted the scrolls that would allow to reach his descendant. Sekawa sent the Keepers to find the boy. Tsuken and Jun'ai came to lands, a terriotry under the assault of the Khan's army. Hira and Sekawa were in the coastline, to reach islands. The heir of Rosoku, and of Shinsei, was out there. They must find him or her, or the Empire might not survive. The Quest, by Rusty Priske Dragon Mountains Sugimoto and Masae reached the mountains near a village where there were stories of a boy who the locals believed had some sort of special powers. The stories also said that he had been taken from his parents. The Keepers met the village's magistrate, Mirumoto Naoki. He had the look of a bureaucrat rather than a warrior, and the Keepers quickly knew he had been involved in the banishment of the child. After questioning the boy was found shackled in chains. Naoki was a wicked man that wished to use the boy's powers, if he had any, on his own benefit. The magistrate was forced to leave the village in the middle of the winter, with few chances to survive. Rosoku's son is found The heir of Rosoku was found far from anything of note, in a distant village several days' ride west of the Shinomen Mori, son from a peasant woman. The Truest Test: Aftermath, by Shawn Carman Leaving the Empire Ten days after the Khan's assault on Toshi Ranbo in 1169, Sekawa and the other Keepers arrived at the city. While there Sekawa announced to the Protector of the Imperial City and Master of Void, Bayushi Norachai and Shiba Ningen, that he was retiring from the position of Jade Champion. Later the following day he announced to his Champion, Doji Domotai, that he was also stepping down from the position of Asahina Daimyo and Keeper of the Five Rings. He travelled north out of Rokugan, carrying the young child of Rosoku with him, to teach and protect the child so that in the future the Empire would have the guidance of Shinsei's line again. The Keepers remained in the Empire. Tasked by Satsu This year Satsu tasked her to meet Mirumoto Ichizo. As a part of his gempukku Ichizo had been a contender of the Topaz Championship, and he nearly crippled his Mantis opponent, Yoritomo Saburo. Ichizo became obsessed with training, not in order to succeed, but in order to not fail. Somehow Satsu believed Ichizo would be instrumental for the Dragon's fate, and Masae had to aid him to find focus again. Masae believed it was part of the future of Satsu as Emperor, but Ichizo's fate would be related with dark worse things. Scenes from the Empire 3, by Rusty Priske Race for the Throne During the Race for the Throne Masae publicly announced that she believed Togashi Satsu was the most suitable candidate to take the throne. Those who saw the Keepers' role as the spiritual guidance of the people of Rokugan were disgusted for such endorsement. Light of the Mountain (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Destroyer War In 1171 while the Destroyer War had erupted in the Crab lands Masae met Yogo Rieko, currently patroling the Sea of Shadows as captain of the Ocean's Road. Masae gifted her a writing he worked on the nature of Air. Scenes from the Empire, by Brian Yoon, Rusty Priske, and Shawn Carman New Keepers At the beginning of the Age of Conquest, only three of the Keepers still maintained their position; Masae, Tsuken and Jun'ai. Daidoji Ebizo had obtained the mantle of Keeper of Earth, while Iuchi Abodan had become the Keeper of Void. In addition, two more keepers had been appointed in Asahina Sakiko and Soshi Nikaro, Keepers of Thunder and Jade respectively. Another keeper, Kakita Hideo, was the Keeper of Obsidian. In addition, a fourth new keeper, the Keeper of Shadow, was created, although only Hideo could contact the keeper. The Keeper of Shadow was not considered a true keeper by all of the other keepers. Philosophies, by Shawn Carman See also * Mirumoto Masae/Meta External Links * Keeper of Air (Promotional) * Mirumoto Masae (Path of Hope) Category:Dragon Clan Members Category:Enlightened Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei